


Check Me Out

by hidingskeletons



Series: solangelo oneshots!! [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, idk its so random, in starbucks, its just the two of them, this is so short!!, will basically works alone, will works at starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingskeletons/pseuds/hidingskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will works at Starbucks. Nico thinks he's hot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>short drabble that im super sorry for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry!! thisnis so short and small idk im sorry. hope you like it!! BTW-- ive only been to starbucks like? twice?? ya

"I saw that. You just checked me out."

"What?" Nico looks up from his wallet and stares at the check-out boy in front of him. He bites his lip and blinks. 

"You were checking me out." The boy repeats, smiling. Nico didn't know if he was smiling because he thought Nico was cute, or if it's customary for a Starbucks employee to smile in order to get paid. 

"Uh..." He says, taking a step back from the employee. "You, ah, you saw that?"

He could deny it. But the boy is smiling and has a teasing look in his eyes, and Nico feels like  
melting. "Yeah, I did." 

"Ah." Nico says. He feels his face warm. 

"For someone so dark and scary looking, you're cute." The boy laughs. "Anyways, what can I get you?" 

"Uh... oh, right. Well, my sister wanted the new birthday cake frappé? And I'll have a sweet tea. And two decaf coffees, please." He says. The boy smiles at him again. He feels like collapsing. 

"Okay. That'll be $15.34. My names Will, by the way." The boy says as he walks to the side to prepare everything Nico asked for. He was too busy staring at the boys lips to hear him, though. 

"What?" He asks, and the boy chuckles. 

"My named Will. And you owe me $15.34."

"Oh." Nico grumbles. He pulls out the cash needed and leans against the counter, watching Will who was in the middle of filling two cups up with ice, probably for the frappé and the ice tea. Will does his thing, fixing Nicos order, and Nico finds it hot. 

You just met this boy, Nico. How do you know he's not a mass murderer? Will laughs and Nico blushes as he realizes he said that out loud. 

"I'm not a mass murderer. But it would help if I knew your name." Will said, placing the drinks in front of him. 

"It's Nico. And thanks for confirming that." Nico says as he hands Will the money. Will gives him another smile as he collects his drinks. 

Nico is halfway to his car when he notices something written on his cup. 

(***)******* call me :)-will. 

He smiles as he sticks the straw into his drink, sucking it down.

**Author's Note:**

> comment drabble or oneshot ideas to add to the series!


End file.
